Después de todo
by Neran
Summary: El sufrimiento es un sentimiento común a todos los humanos... incluso para Hermione Granger. Ella también es una chica que tiene sentimientos, aunque muchos no lo comprendan. Respuesta al Reto de Parejas Extrañas


_Hola! Otro para el **Reto de parejas Extrañas** del foro Dramione! Vale, puede que parezca escritura compulsiva, pero os juro que estaba estudiando cuando se me ocurrió la idea y fue una de ¡Tengo que escribirlo! _

_Advierto.. es un poco (o mucho, depende) Angast. Tiene SPOILERS del libro 5, que creo que a estas alturas todo el mundo ha leido, pero por si las moscas,... por que la trama trata principalmente sobre los últimos hechos de ese libro._

_Es como una viñeta, super cortito, los pensamientos y sentimientos de Hermione principalmente... espero que os guste y me encantaría que me dejarais vuestra opinion en un review, tanto para decir si os ha gustado hasta "dedícate a otra cosa"._

* * *

**Después de todo**

La lluvia golpeaba su ventana. Fuera estaba oscuro, la única luz que se colaba entre las gotas de agua eran los rayos naranjas de las farolas de la calle. Hacía frío, para ser verano. Aunque no era raro que lloviera, allí siempre llovía, fuera verano o invierno. Hermione lo sabía, pero no le gustaba ese tiempo. Conseguía ponerla melancólica y no dejarle olvidar lo que había sucedido hacía tan solo algunas semanas.

Hermione estaba tumbada sobre su cama, tratando de no pensar... Sabía que Harry lo estaba pasando mal. También era consciente de que Remus estaba destrozado. Casi todos extrañaban de manera palpable a Sirius. Incluso ella no se escapaba. Las lágrimas que llevaban rato acumulándose en sus ojos decidieron comenzar a escurrir por sus mejillas. Ya era demasiado.

Nadie sabía que ella también se había muerto un poco por dentro cuando vio como Sirius pasaba a través del velo. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su grito desgarrado. Nunca nadie se daba cuenta de nada. A veces parecía que para los demás no existía. No al menos como si fuera una chica. De eso Ron tenía mucha experiencia.

Sorbió por la nariz, intentando tranquilizarse y dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Ya estaba hecho, no había nada que se pudiera hacer, Remus mismo se lo había dicho, entre vagos intentos por contener las lágrimas que ella jamás había visto enturbiando los ojos del licántropo. Ya habían tenido esa conversación infinidad de veces en las semanas que habían pasado desde que Voldemort atacó el ministerio de Magia. Muchas conversaciones con idéntico resultado. Ninguno.

Sirius no volvería.

Mordió con fuerza la almohada para reprimir un sollozo. Lo peor de todo no es que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. No, el problema no era que nadie supiera que le gustaba Sirius, que se había acabado enamorando del padrino de su mejor amigo... El problema era que Sirius tampoco lo había sabido nunca. Y Hermione nunca tendría la oportunidad de decírselo, por que ni siquiera tenía una tumba que ir a visitar.

Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Escuchó el sonido amortiguado de la voz de su madre llamándola desde el piso de abajo para que bajara a cenar algo. No se movió. Otra vez tendría que mirar los semblantes preocupados de sus padres e inventarse alguna absurda explicación adolescente. No podía decirles la verdad a ellos tampoco, ni explicarles por qué lloraba cada noche, cuando todos se dormían, para que nadie la escuchara. ¿Qué dirían ellos si lo supieran?

Nada. Su madre la miraría con compasión y le diría que lo olvidara, de todas formas era muy mayor para alguien como ella. Su padre simplemente miraría para otro lado, incómodo y sin saber exactamente qué decir. Y no habría mas. No obtendría mas consuelo para la pérdida de Sirius Black. "_Después de todo era un asesino_" diría su padre, para restarle importancia, sin saber que de esa manera clavaba un puñal mas en el corazón de su hija. No, sería mejor dejarlo pasar.

Otra vez su madre la llamaba. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas con la manga del pijama que llevaba y antes de bajar fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Aunque se dio cuenta de que no le sirvió de mucho cuando sus padres, sentados a la mesa de la cocina, la vieron con ojos preocupados. Aun sentía los ojos hinchados e irritados por el llanto.

Después de cenar, corrió a su cuarto de nuevo. Como desearía poder contárselo a alguien. ¿Pero como iba a decirle algo así a nadie? Harry se enfadaría con ella¡se trataba de su padrino muerto, por Dios! Era su única familia. Ron también se enfadaría con ella, argumentando que era el padrino de Harry aunque Hermione sabría la verdadera razón: no ser él. Sus dos mejores amigos no la escucharían, en el peor de los casos le retirarían la palabra y tal vez en el mejor se reirían de ella, pensando que es una broma.

¿Ginny? Era una chica... quizás ella pudiera comprenderla mejor que sus amigos. Sí, quizás Ginny pudiera consolarla. Quizás... Se quedó dormida pensando en esto, hacía días que no dormía bien y la tristeza y el cansancio la estaban agotando. Y siempre era igual.

Sirius... Sirius no volvería nunca mas. Y Hermione sentía que no estaba preparada para aceptarlo. Así, dormida en su habitación, escuchando de fondo la lluvia que caía incesante sobre el cristal de su ventana, Hermione sintió que nunca estaría preparada para aceptar que aquel hombre de mirada profunda y sonrisa traviesa no volvería nunca mas.

Después de todo, había sido un prófugo, un asesino, como le había recordado su padre. Tal vez era mas doloroso saber que no había sido así. Era muy doloroso saber que su nombre nunca quedaría limpio. Estaba muerto, ya no podía defenderse. Estaba muerto...

"_Está muerto, Hermione, déjale en paz de una vez_" Se dijo a si misma, en sueños, en la penumbra de su habitación, respirando entrecortada. "_Está muerto y no va a volver porque tú se lo pidas_".

Por mas que llorara él no volvería, después de todo, ya estaba muerto.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, se agradecen opiniones_


End file.
